Seducción en el escenario
by Sandritah
Summary: Cuando juegas con el corazón de otra persona, es muy posible que tú también quedes atrapado en el interior del juego. Pero igualmente, ¿jugamos a seducir?
1. Prólogo

**Seducción en el escenario.**

Cuando juegas con el corazón de otra persona, es muy posible que tú también quedes atrapado en el interior del juego.

**Prólogo.**

Era verano y hacía mucho calor. Una niña de unos siete años corría por el parque persiguiendo a un niño de la misma edad mientras esperaban a sus otros amigos. Era divertido observarlos, ella con sus trenzas y su vestidito rosa ondeando al viento y él riéndose de ella y sus mejillas coloradas.

—Espérame, espérame —gimoteó la pequeña mientras trataba en vano de alcanzarlo.

—No puedes alcanzarme, no puedes, no puedes —se burló él mientras le sacaba la lengua.

La niña se dio por vencida y se dejó caer, agotada, sobre la verde hierba. Se recostó y trató de recuperar el aliento. El niño, que había avanzado un buen tramo sin darse cuenta de que ella se había detenido, se giró de pronto para ver si todavía lo seguía. Al verla recostada en la hierba esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, dio la vuelta y se acercó tranquilamente con aire de superioridad.

—Eres demasiado lenta, chiquilla —tras decir eso se tumbó a su lado y observó las blancas nubes que dibujaban figuras en el cielo azul.

—Y tú demasiado rápido. No me hables como si fueses mayor.

Estuvieron así un rato, riendo y tratando de descubrir en qué animales, objetos o flores se transformaban las nubes. Luego, el pequeño se quedó pensativo y su amiga lo observó con atención.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—La próxima semana me voy con mi padre y mi hermano a vivir a otra ciudad.

—¿Será muy lejos? ¿Vas a venir de visita?

—Vendré a visitaros todos los veranos, así que no podrás librarte de mí, pequeña lenta.

—¡No me llames así!

—Oye... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Puedes darme un beso?

La niña lo observó de una forma extraña y luego sonrió. Con dulzura depositó un beso en su mejilla y él esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—No estés triste —pidió ella haciendo un puchero.

—No lo estaré —respondió él con una mirada sospechosamente misteriosa—, ¡si me quedo con tu pañuelo!

Entonces, con rapidez, cogió el pañuelo rosa que la niña había dejado en el suelo, junto a ella, y echó a correr. Ella, enojada, lo siguió.

—¡Devuélvemelo!

Obviamente, no pudo atraparlo. Él era demasiado rápido.


	2. Capítulo uno

**Seducción en el escenario.**

_Cuando juegas con el corazón de otra persona, es muy posible que tú también quedes atrapado en el interior del juego._

**Capítulo uno.**

—Besadme aquí en los labios, dulcemente, para que pueda...

—¡No, no y no! ―la interrumpió el director enfurecido—. ¡Por el cielo, Kagome, debes poner más sentimiento en tu interpretación!

La joven aludida lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos frustrada. Era la quinta vez en aquella tarde que interrumpía el ensayo para pedirle que fuese más convincente en su actuación. Estaba empezando a cansarse.

—Lo siento, Miroku, pero ya te advertí que nunca antes había hecho un papel así. Me resulta complicado.

—¡Vamos, Kagome! ¡Te habrás enamorado alguna vez! Eso es todo lo que necesitas para representar tu papel a la perfección.

—Te lo dije y te lo repito: jamás me he enamorado.

El chico la miró levantando una ceja en señal de interrogación. Era imposible que una mujer como ella, tan hermosa y dulce, nunca hubiera estado prendada de un hombre.

—Eso es imposible –dijo, más para convencerse a sí mismo—. Algún amor tuviste que tener, aunque fuese platónico. Y seguro que lo escondiste de nosotros, eres de lo más sagaz.

—Miroku, nunca he amado a nadie. Deja de darle vueltas —añadió frustrada—. Sango lo sabe muy bien, así que pregúntale a ella si no me crees.

El joven se dio por vencido y soltó un largo y hondo suspiro. No iba a conseguir nada enfurruñándose y discutiendo con ella.

—Bien, lo dejamos por hoy. Mañana continuamos —miró el montón de papeles que tenía delante apoyados en una mesa, que constituían el guión. Quizás si le hacía algunos cambios a su obra...

—Lo siento, Miroku —dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en una silla vacía. Los demás actores ya se estaban marchando—. A este paso voy a arruinar tu obra y eso conlleva el hecho de que tus trabajos no serán reconocidos por su valor, todo debido a mis fracasos como actriz.

—No es así, Kagome —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Eres una excelente actriz, de eso no me cabe la mayor duda. Sólo tendrías que enamorarte, eso bastaría para que sintieras en tu piel el ardor con que Alina le pide a su amado Mark que la bese. Con eso serías capaz de sentir como tuyo su gran amor, su devoción, y la representación sería mucho más natural.

Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido de nuevo. ¿Ella enamorada? Debía tratarse de una broma. Jamás en su vida se había sentido atraída por ningún hombre, y ahora, a sus veintitrés años, sólo le importaban sus labores como actriz de teatro. Los hombres estaban relegados a un segundo plano porque, al final, siempre terminaban haciéndole daño a alguien. O sino que se fijasen en cuántas veces sus amigas del instituto habían salido heridas de una relación, corta o duradera. Tampoco es que le gustasen las chicas, como algunos habían empezado a considerar. Sencillamente estaba esperando a que el amor llamase a su puerta. Todo llegaría en el momento indicado. Y, hasta entonces, ella quería dedicarse plenamente a su trabajo.

—Miroku, sería mejor que escogieras a otra persona para representar el papel de Alina. Yo no sirvo. ¿Por qué no lo hace Sango? Ella sería perfecta y, además, el que le ha tocado a ella me vendría como anillo al dedo.

Ambos observaron a la alegre y lista morena que se acercaba hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa. Su largo cabello castaño descansaba en una coleta sobre su hombro, y sus ojos, de color marrón oscuro, eran muy cálidos. Kagome comprendía la razón por la cual Miroku, pese a haber sido un terrible mujeriego, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y había terminado por convertirse en alguien medianamente decente.

—Me imagino lo que Kagome te está diciendo —exclamó la morena al llegar a su lado y apoyar las manos en la mesa—. Y la respuesta es no. Ella hará a la perfección el papel de Alina, sólo necesita tiempo y ensayar.

—Pero Sango...

—Pero nada —la interrumpió la joven con una espléndida sonrisa—. Tienes dos meses antes del estreno, tiempo suficiente para enamorarte o, en su defecto, esforzarte por parecer convincente. Si no lo haces, todo saldrá fatal —levantó la mano entrecerrando los ojos—. Y más te vale que no trates de dejar la obra, porque entonces mi ira caerá sobre ti.

Cuando Sango se ponía así, Kagome procuraba no desafiarla y hacerla enfadar. Esa mujer de veinticuatro años y también su mejor amiga, cuando se alteraba, era la mayor amenaza que podía haber sobre la faz de la tierra. Era mucho más sencillo no ser el recibidor de su ira.

—Bien —murmuró vencida—. Haré el papel, pero si sale mal...

—No saldrá mal, ya lo verás —sonrió la otra joven dándole un abrazo.

Kagome suspiró resignada mientras correspondía a su gesto. No era la primera vez que sucedía esto, por lo que se estaba acostumbrando. Aún así, odiaba tener que representar el papel de una joven enamorada hasta los huesos sin haber sentido antes esas emociones en su propia piel. Era todo un reto para ella, un desafío que no se creía capaz de superar.

Después de todo, en las anteriores representaciones sí había sabido en qué refugiarse para practicar. Pero tantas novelas románticas que había tenido que leer estaban por conseguir que su mente se volviera un amasijo de empalagosos pensamientos sin terminar de comprender nada. Y ella no creía en la perfección de aquellos hombres, ni mucho menos. Eran todo utopías. Además, ¿de dónde salía ese sentimiento que, aparentemente, era tan intenso?

—Señoritas, lamentándolo muchísimo —interrumpió Miroku mientras observaba su reloj de pulsera—, tengo que recoger a mi primo en el aeropuerto. Llegará dentro de media hora y se quedará a vivir conmigo.

—¿Tu primo? —Sango lo observó con atención con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa—. ¿Te refieres a Inuyasha o a Sesshomaru?

—A Inuyasha, por supuesto —respondió el joven en tanto se ponía la chaqueta—. Sesshomaru está felizmente casado, ¿cómo pretendes que se venga a vivir aquí?

—Es cierto —exclamó la morena dándose un suave golpe en la frente y esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Y puedo saber qué va a hacer aquí?

—Participará en la obra. Es un gran actor y su presencia atraerá a una gran multitud de personas que lo conocen de otras interpretaciones. Además es muy guapo, por lo que muchas chicas vendrán encantadas a presenciar el espectáculo aunque sólo sea por él —recogió el guión, lo guardó en una carpeta y se la puso bajo el brazo—. Además, está cansado de vivir con su padre. Quiere independencia, por lo que se mudará a mi casa.

—¿Qué papel le vas a dar? —preguntó Sango, muy interesada en la respuesta―. Que yo sepa, sólo tenemos uno vacante.

—Está claro que el de actor principal. Inuyasha tiene las cualidades perfectas para dar vida a Mark.

Kagome contuvo la respiración de repente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué tendría que actuar con Inuyasha? ¡Estaba perdida!

Recordaba a aquel niño molesto que, con tan sólo nueve años, la molestaba a todas horas. Le tiraba de las largas trenzas, se reía de sus mejillas coloradas y de sus vestidos con lacitos. En definitiva, no quería volver a verlo. Y menos aún deseaba representar un papel donde tendría que fingir estar perdidamente enamorada de él.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó de repente con la voz demasiado aguda. Tosió para aclarársela y luego clavó sus ojos marrones en Miroku—. ¡No pienso actuar con ese idiota!

—Lo harás, Kagome. Es muy bueno en su trabajo y estoy seguro de que te dará unos excelentes consejos para que puedas interpretar mejor tu papel. Vais a tener que practicar mucho —miró de nuevo su reloj—. Me voy, sino llegaré tarde.

Depositó un beso en los labios de Sango, su novia, y luego salió corriendo mientras ella lo miraba embelesada. Kagome, por su parte, deseó que la tierra se la tragara. No había visto a Inuyasha desde el verano en que había cumplido los quince años. Por aquel entonces, él tenía diecinueve y era totalmente insoportable, además de orgulloso, estúpido y flacucho.

Aun así, no pudo evitar recrear en su mente el rostro del chico a esa edad. Una sonrisa seductora, los ojos negros mirándola con tanta insistencia, y su pelo, desordenado por el viento, cayendo sobre su frente con aire casual. Si a aquella edad ya era atractivo a pesar de su delgadez, no quería pensar cómo sería ahora.

—¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! —el grito de Sango la sacó de su ensoñación. Se giró bruscamente y la miró aturdida.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de soñar despierta y vamos a casa.

—Ah, claro.

Durante el camino de regreso a la pequeña casa que Sango había heredado a la muerte de sus padres, Kagome se imaginó siendo Alina, una mujer hermosa y delicada profundamente enamorada que, por aquél al que quería, sería capaz de dar la vida. Le pareció absurdo que el amor pudiera llevar a semejante tontería. Cada persona tenía su vida, ¿por qué morir en lugar de otro? No lo comprendía.

Al llegar, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar la cena. Sango, la cual adoraba su trabajo, le pidió a Kagome que practicara con ella alguna de las escenas de la obra para prepararlas cuanto antes. La joven, a regañadientes, terminó por aceptar y cogió el guión. La escena que habían escogido era la de la muerte de Alina a manos de su hermana Isabelle.

—Isabelle, hermana mía, ¿qué locura piensas cometer? —Kagome se concentró en su papel de manera que el tono de su voz sonó preocupado y horrorizado. Parecía estar viviendo un acontecimiento real.

—¿Locura? Ninguna, por supuesto. Solamente he de aprovechar mis cualidades físicas para deshacerme de aquello innecesario en mi camino —Sango miró a Kagome con agresividad, mientras se acercaba con una mano en alto como si sostuviera un arma.

—Hermana, recapacita. ¡No puedes hacerle esto a la sangre de tu sangre!

—¿Sangre de mi sangre? —Sango rió escandalosamente, completamente dentro de su papel—. A ti, querida mía, no te importó que fuésemos hijas de la misma madre y el mismo padre cuando me arrebataste lo mío.

—¡Él no era tuyo! Jamás lo fue. Por mucho que lo amaras, eras consciente de que sus sentimientos por ti no eran más que simple amistad. ¡Recapacita, hermana! No cometas un error que luego no podrás reparar.

—No me importa pecar y consumirme en las llamas del infierno si así logro aplacar mi furia y arrebatarte lo que un día fue mío —Sango aparentó clavarle a Kagome un cuchillo en el corazón. Luego, se rió mientras Kagome se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas con las manos en el pecho.

—Hermana... —murmuró Kagome entrecortadamente mientras observaba a Sango con fingida tristeza—. A pesar de esto jamás te odiaré, ni en la vida ni en la muerte. Siempre serás una parte de mí —dicho esto cerró los ojos y se dejó caer por completo.

Ambas se rieron mientras Sango extendía la mano para ayudar a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

—Eres realmente buena para simular tu propia muerte —se mofó Sango con alegría.

—Creo que tienes razón —respondió la otra joven sonriendo—. La angustia y las desgracias es lo que mejor sé representar.

Se rieron un momento recordando la escena. Luego, dejaron sus guiones sobre la mesa y continuaron preparando la cena.

―Oye, Kagome ―dijo de pronto Sango, llamando su atención―. ¿Crees que podrás llevarte bien con Inuyasha? Antes de que se fuera siempre estabais peleando.

―Si sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre que sólo se interesa por las mujeres y nada más, lo dudo. Lo único que conseguía con sus tonterías era hacerme enfadar.

―Bueno, no sé si ha cambiado o no. Pero lo interesante no es eso… ―Sango esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se acercó a Kagome, quien estaba cogiendo un vaso de un estante para tomar un poco de agua―. ¿Sabes que los polos opuestos se atraen? Tú y él podríais hacer buena pareja.

A Kagome casi se le cae el vaso al escuchar tales palabras. Se giró bruscamente hacia su amiga y la fulminó con la mirada.

―Jamás. Si algún día llego a enamorarme, no será de un chico así. Nunca.

―Bueno… ―Sango se apoyó sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y riendo a carcajadas―. Nunca digas nunca, querida.

―Sí, en este caso puedo decirlo.

―Sigue siendo el mismo seductor de siempre, aunque ha cambiado un poco en algunos aspectos.

―Entonces con más razón no me fijaré en él.

Sango esperaba, sinceramente, que así fuera. De lo contrario era muy posible que se arriesgara a pasarlo mal.


	3. Capítulo dos

**Seducción en el escenario.**

_Cuando juegas con el corazón de otra persona, es muy posible que tú también quedes atrapado en el interior del juego._

**Capítulo dos.**

Miroku miró impaciente su reloj de pulsera y luego volvió la vista a las personas que se reunían con sus familiares tras el viaje en el aeropuerto. Buscó a su primo entre el gentío hasta que finalmente lo divisó.

Inuyasha se acercó a él con paso firme y rápido. Con una mano arrastraba una gran maleta de ruedas y la otra la tenía dentro del bolsillo del pantalón negro que usaba, contrastando con la apretada camiseta blanca de manga corta que le marcaba los músculos del pecho. El cabello negro y desordenado le caía sobre la frente con aire casual, y sus ojos, de color miel, mostraron alegría al encontrarse con su primo.

—Hola —lo saludó con alegría mientras lo abrazaba. Algunas muchachas se giraron para observarlos, pues no todos los días se veía a dos muchachos jóvenes tan atractivos. Inuyasha les sonrió seductoramente, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, y ellas se quedaron sin aliento y comenzaron a reír como tontas.

—Deja de flirtear y marchémonos —murmuró Miroku al empujarlo en vano hacia la salida.

―Oh, vamos… Seguro que son encantadoras.

Pero su primo no le hizo caso y siguió empujándolo para que comenzase a caminar.

Ambos subieron en el automóvil de Miroku, de resplandeciente color azul, y él puso en marcha el motor.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó mientras salían del aeropuerto.

—No ha estado mal. Las azafatas eran bastante hermosas... —Soltó una carcajada—. Tendrías que haberlas visto.

—Lo dudo —sonrió Miroku sin apartar la vista del asfalto—. Me basta con ver a Sango cada día. Ella sí que es hermosa.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la frente en la ventanilla. Luego, volvió a mirar a su primo.

—Has cambiado, ¿sabes? —dijo sonriente—. Recuerdo cuando juramos que nunca seríamos hombres de una sola mujer. Rompiste nuestra promesa, Miroku.

—Lo sé, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Sango es una mujer única. Con ella no necesito a nadie más.

—Es lo que tiene enamorarse —respondió riéndose—. Sin embargo, yo no voy a caer en las redes del amor jamás. Me gustan demasiado las mujeres para fijarme solamente en una de ellas. Por eso, estoy seguro de que nunca quedaré prendado de una única dama.

—Nunca digas nunca, primito —Miroku se detuvo para permitir que una anciana cruzase la calle. Luego, prosiguió su camino—. Al igual que tú, yo siempre pensé que no existía mujer capaz de cautivarme hasta el punto de que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella. Pero me equivoqué. Cuando conocí a Sango de niño me hice su amigo y bromeaba constantemente, jugando con sus sentimientos. Al crecer, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado. Terminé por aceptar lo que sentía, y ahora, soy mucho más feliz que cuando podía elegir entre cien mujeres. Hoy en día soy hombre de una única mujer.

—Bien por ti, Miroku. Pero recuerda que yo no soy como tú. Ni lo seré.

—Algún día, Inuyasha, aparecerá una mujer que será capaz de volverte loco. Entonces verás que empiezas a cambiar, que tus pensamientos para con ella son únicamente buenos y que no deseas hacerle daño, sino protegerla y cuidarla.

—Estoy seguro de ello —murmuró con sorna—. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo va la obra?

—En principio, bastante bien. Los intérpretes son muy buenos pero ninguno estará a tu nivel, por eso te pedí, cuando supe que vendrías, que representaras el papel principal.

—Entiendo. ¿De qué trata la obra? Por teléfono apenas me contaste nada.

—Digamos que es un drama. Dos jóvenes, Mark y Alina, se enamoran. Pero la hermana de Alina, que siente envidia por su relación puesto que está enamorada de Mark, mata a su hermana presa de los celos. Luego, al enterarse, él no puede soportarlo y se clava un puñal en el corazón.

—Así que, justamente, me das un papel en el que tengo que fingir estar plenamente enamorado al clásico estilo de Romeo y Julieta —soltó una risa burlona—. No hay problema, puedo apañármelas. Y bien, ¿quién será mi exquisita compañera?

—No sé si la recordarás con tantas chicas que has conocido, pero se llama Kagome Higurashi. Cuando eras pequeño solías burlarte de sus vestidos y tirarle de las trenzas. La última vez que viniste, si no recuerdo mal, ella tenía quince años. Ahora, ha cambiado muchísimo. Es toda una mujer.

Inuyasha se mantuvo pensativo unos minutos. Recordaba a aquella niña llorona que siempre se quejaba por sus burlas. No era más que una tonta, pensó sonriendo. Con quince años su cuerpo seguía siendo prácticamente el de una chiquilla. Según sus cálculos ahora tendría unos veintitrés años, y tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera realmente una mujer.

Pero lo que mejor recordaba era cómo le gustaba hacerla enojar.

—La recuerdo. Era aquella niñita de cabello oscuro y mejillas coloradas, ¿cierto? —Miroku asintió—. Dudo que sea una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra… tú ya me entiendes.

—Tengo algunos problemas con ella en lo que a la obra se refiere —prosiguió Miroku, ignorando el doble sentido del comentario de su primo—. Nunca se ha enamorado, y por eso le cuesta muchísimo desempeñar el papel de una mujer que se siente profundamente atraída por un hombre. Me gustaría que practicaras con ella y la ayudaras a perfeccionar su actuación.

—Por supuesto —murmuró irónicamente—. Es justo lo que necesito para tener éxito entre las chicas: estar pendiente de ella.

—No seas tan cruel, Inuyasha —respondió Miroku con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo tendrás que pasar unas pocas horas por la semana practicando con ella en casa, y luego, lo que se haga en los ensayos generales. No es tanto tiempo.

—Está bien —se rindió finalmente.

Por fin, Miroku se detuvo en el aparcamiento de su casa y bajaron del automóvil. Abrió la puerta de entrada a la casa y le cedió el paso a su primo.

—Tú primero —dijo, y luego señaló las escaleras—. Tu dormitorio se encuentra tras la primera puerta de la derecha al final de las escaleras, como siempre.

—Gracias —musitó Inuyasha, y comenzó a subir los escalones.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó una vez más su primo, tendiéndole una especie de libro—. Aquí tienes el guión, por si quieres ir leyendo tu parte y practicando.

Él lo cogió dándole las gracias y se encerró luego en su habitación. Observó a su alrededor las estanterías que en su niñez estaban llenas de juguetes y que, apenas cumplió veinte años, habían sido sustituidos por libros para cuando iba de visita y se quedaba allí. Lanzó la maleta sobre la cama, junto a la almohada, y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa. Se dijo a sí mismo que las cosas cambiarían bastante desde que había decidido irse a vivir con Miroku. Ahora tendría muchas más facilidades y no tendría que rendirle cuentas a su padre quien, incluso siendo bondadoso en extremo, acostumbraba a preocuparse en exceso por él. Su primo dejaría que hiciese lo que quisiese. Pero, antes de nada, a su habitación no le vendría mal una reorganización: las paredes todavía estaban cubiertas de pósters de ídolos que había admirado años atrás pero que luego, por pura pereza, se había negado a quitar. Si quería llevar allí a alguna mujer, cosa que Miroku no le impediría siempre que no lo molestara, tendría que dejar el ambiente con un aire un poco más varonil.

Suspiró y, todavía sentado, observó el libreto. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer. La historia no estaba nada mal, se dijo, resultaba interesante ver el tipo de narración que se le presentaba ya que nunca había empleado un vocabulario de tal nivel. Y eso haría de la aventura algo más emocionante.

Pero, pensó, era imprescindible encontrar un poco de diversión. Y estaba seguro de dónde poder conseguirla.

Al cabo de una hora escuchó la voz de Miroku llamándolo para que bajase a comer algo. Se dio cuenta entonces del hambre que tenía, pues ya casi era la hora de la cena, y corrió escaleras abajo en dirección al salón.

—¡Oh, Miroku! —se quejó en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina—. ¡Eso huele fatal!

—Si quieres comer, deja de quejarte —masculló su primo molesto—. No creo que tú pudieras hacer algo mejor. ¿O quieres intentarlo?

—Tal vez no sepa cocinar bien, pero por lo menos no quemaría la comida —respondió de mala gana Inuyasha.

Justo cuando Miroku se disponía a protestar, fulminando a su primo con la mirada, sonó el timbre de la puerta. El joven dejó escapar un suspiro y se dirigió a la entrada para ver de quién se trataba. Al abrir, esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Quién es a estas horas? —preguntó Inuyasha, apoyado contra la pared a unos pasos de distancia con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Miroku ignoró a su primo y siguió sonriendo hacia sus visitantes.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe vuestra visita? —inquirió contento.

—Como sabemos lo malo que eres cocinando y no queremos perder al actor principal por una indigestión —sonrió Sango mientras apartaba a Miroku y entraba en la casa—, os hemos hecho la cena.

Tras ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa y pidiendo disculpas por la indiscreción de su amiga, Kagome también entró.

—Kagome, deja de disculparte —murmuró Sango—. ¡Inuyasha! —gritó de nuevo la joven corriendo hacia el chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla, que fue rápidamente respondido—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Lo mismo digo, Sango. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

—Sí, ya que eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Creo que casi tres años.

—Exactamente. Extrañaba este lugar. Como ya sabes, los dos años anteriores quise venir, pero me fue prácticamente imposible.

—Sí, supe el porqué y lo entiendo perfectamente. Ya verás que te adaptarás pronto a vivir aquí ahora que las cosas han cambiado. Y me alegra saber que vas a trabajar con nosotros.

—Estuve leyendo el guión, y créeme, me gusta la historia.

—Lo harás muy bien porque eres un gran actor —añadió la joven con una sonrisa—. Ahora, vamos, o se os enfriará la comida.

Miroku y Sango entraron en la cocina y Kagome se dispuso a seguirlos, pero no dio ni un solo paso pues Inuyasha se había quedado mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, apoyado contra la pared. Ella respiró hondo y se dispuso a caminar. Entonces, él se apartó de la pared y se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—Kagome, ¿verdad? —la miró de arriba abajo descaradamente y luego se acercó más a ella. Kagome trató de retroceder, pero chocó contra la pared. La sonrisa de Inuyasha se ensanchó más—. Has cambiado mucho, pero tu mirada sigue siendo igual de desafiante. Ahora eres toda una mujer. Miroku tenía razón.

Ella quiso protestar y marcharse a la cocina siguiendo a sus amigos, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Inuyasha, viendo su turbación, colocó sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la chica y la miró a los ojos. La sonrisa seductora todavía estaba presente en sus labios mientras paseaba la mirada por su blusa blanca y apretada, de pequeño escote en uve, y la falda azul oscuro, que le marcaba las curvas de la cintura.

Kagome seguía sin reaccionar. Por su mente pasaban un sin fin de pensamientos. ¿Quién se creía que era para mirarla con tal desfachatez? ¿Acaso creía que era una cualquiera? Levantó la mano dispuesta a golpearlo, pero el chico, consciente de lo que ella pretendía hacer, le sujetó la muñeca y acercó su rostro al de Kagome.

Fue entonces cuando ella creyó perder la razón. Dios, ¿cuándo había cambiado tanto? Ya no era el delgaducho que ella había conocido, no. Ahora todo su cuerpo era sin duda un maravilloso conjunto de músculos esculturales. Se había convertido en todo un hombre que transmitía sensación de dominación y masculinidad.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo un sinvergüenza. Ella trató de soltarse de su agarre y de girar la cara, pero se quedó atrapada observando sus preciosos ojos color miel.

—Toda una mujer —murmuró, situándose a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Ella se tensó ante la cercanía de Inuyasha y quiso apartarse de nuevo, esta vez dejando a un lado aquel maldito embrujo (porque siempre le habían gustado sus ojos, no podía negarlo), pero los músculos no le respondían. Entonces, se sintió aliviada al escuchar el grito de su amigo llamándolo.

—¡Inuyasha! —la voz de Miroku se escuchó muy cerca, por lo que el aludido supo que en cualquier momento su primo aparecería en el vestíbulo—. ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

Inuyasha se apartó ágilmente de Kagome y volvió a meter las manos dentro de los bolsillos justo antes de que Miroku asomara la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y los mirara con varias preguntas reflejadas en el brillo de sus ojos.

—Nada. Sólo hablábamos —respondió él con una enorme sonrisa. Miroku lo miró con una ceja levantada, a lo que Inuyasha respondió con otra sonrisa todavía más grande.

Luego, Inuyasha caminó hacia la cocina mientras Kagome se llevaba una mano al corazón y trataba de calmar su agitada respiración. Representar aquella obra con Inuyasha como protagonista iba a ser muy difícil para ella, pensó con frustración. Y no porque se sintiera atraída por él, qué va. Todo era por su estúpido comportamiento arrogante e infantil.


	4. Capítulo tres

**Seducción en el escenario.**

_Cuando juegas con el corazón de otra persona, es muy posible que tú también quedes atrapado en el interior del juego._

**Capítulo tres.**

Kagome se sentó a la mesa observando a Miroku con atención. El chico miraba la comida con auténtica devoción, lo que le dio unas tremendas ganas de reír a carcajadas. No obstante logró contenerse y esbozar una sonrisa divertida. Lo vio ir hacia los estantes y coger platos, luego vasos y finalmente cubiertos. Estaba radiante.

—Vosotras sois mi salvación —murmuró él mientras se servía unas patatas—. La comida se me había quemado y creí que ya no tendríamos nada que cenar, pero como siempre, las heroínas vienen al rescate de los más necesitados.

Sango le sonrió y lo golpeó con cariño en el hombro.

—Deja de decir tonterías y come.

—Por supuesto.

Kagome se puso a pensar entonces en la obra. Le encantaba la historia que tenían que representar, eso por descontado, pero lo que más le gustaba era poder trabajar con sus amigos. Sabía que ellos confiaban ciegamente en ella y no quería decepcionarlos. A pesar de no ser tan buena en su papel como todos esperaban, no pensaba renunciar… pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar ahora que Inuyasha estaba allí. La sacaba de quicio, y eso que tan sólo llevaba allí un par de minutos.

Sus ojos se desviaron entonces hacia la mesa. La comida, que antes llenaba dos pequeñas fuentes de metal, ahora prácticamente había desaparecido.

—Desde luego, unas excelentes cocineras —las elogió Inuyasha recostándose en su asiento con las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Nunca me cansaría de comidas como éstas.

Sango sonrió satisfecha y Kagome se puso nerviosa al notar la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella. Alzó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con los de él, que la observaba con atención y una sonrisa inocente en los labios. Entonces, estuvo a punto de soltar un estrepitoso grito de horror.

Bajo la mesa algo le estaba rozando las piernas. Miró a sus amigos, que mantenían una amena conversación acerca de lo sabrosas que habían estado las patatas, y luego dirigió sus ojos marrones a Inuyasha. Él la contemplaba ahora con interés y una sonrisa increíblemente seductora. El brillo de sus ojos prometía maravillas.

De repente, ella comprendió que lo que rozaba sus piernas con tanto descaro no era otra cosa que el pie de Inuyasha.

Era un estúpido maleducado, se dijo, un auténtico sinvergüenza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer semejante cosa? Sabía que era un seductor innato, pero no iba a permitir que jugase con ella.

—Disculpad —replicó furiosa tras ponerse en pie, apartando el pie del chico bruscamente, y darles la espalda—. Necesito ir al lavabo.

Subió las escaleras sin esperar respuesta por parte de sus amigos y se encerró en el baño. Agitada, apoyó la espalda en la puerta tras echar el cerrojo.

—Maldito pervertido —exclamó indignada mirándose al espejo—. ¡Es un descarado!

Abrió la llave y se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara para relajarse. Temía que, a lo largo de los ensayos, sus nervios pudieran jugarle una mala pasada y la hicieran perder el control. Quién sabe lo que le haría a aquel idiota cazador si eso pasaba. Probablemente le arrancaría la piel a tiras.

Entretanto, Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha estaban hablando sobre el guión de la obra.

—Me gusta la historia, no lo niego, ¿pero es necesario matarlos a ambos? —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Miroku.

—Por supuesto —respondió Sango indignada—. No entiendes nada, Inuyasha. Es un drama —explicó al tiempo que los chicos la observaban con atención—. No niego que las comedias sean interesantes, pero no tanto como estas historias con trágicos finales. Los dramas están llenos de una increíble transmisión de sentimientos, lo que atrae a una cantidad impresionante de mujeres que adoran las tragedias amorosas. Es la obra idónea para ellas, lógicamente, y para conseguir que todos lloren con el desenlace el mejor método, sin duda, es la muerte de los protagonistas.

Ambos jóvenes la miraron como si estuviese loca. Luego, Inuyasha sonrió.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero me parece tan predecible… —dijo con sinceridad—. Además, hay otras formas de hacer llorar al público.

—Sí, nunca dije que no las hubiera —le contradijo Sango—. Pero en la mayoría de los casos la muerte es el procedimiento más fiable. Además —exclamó la chica con los ojos brillantes—, Kagome finge su muerte maravillosamente bien.

—Eso es cierto —intervino Miroku—. Pero todavía tenemos ese pequeño problema, Sango, y veo difícil que se solucione.

—Dale tiempo. Después de todo, tengo entendido que Inuyasha va a ayudarla a mejorar.

—Faltan poco menos de dos meses para la representación, así que nuestro tiempo está bastante limitado.

—Tonterías —Sango lo miró desafiante—. ¿No confías en ella?

—Claro que sí —respondió Miroku. Inuyasha, que detectó la llegada de una inminente pelea de pareja, quiso detenerlos pero le fue imposible—. Confío en ella, pero no tenemos tiempo, Sango. Cuando nos demos cuenta, ya habremos llegado al día del estreno.

—¡Tenemos tiempo!

—¡Te digo que no!

Y así, continuó la discusión. Inuyasha, que estaba aburrido y no quería escuchar gritos, se levantó. Recordó que Kagome todavía no había vuelto del lavabo y una idea escandalosamente atractiva se formó en su mente.

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta del lavabo, apoyado contra la pared. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una gran sonrisa, esperó pacientemente a que Kagome saliera de allí. Cuando observó que la puerta se abría, sonrió todavía más.

—Creí que no saldrías nunca —murmuró con un tono de voz muy bajo.

La joven, que no esperaba encontrarlo allí, dio un paso atrás y pensó en volver a encerrarse, ya que le parecía la mejor opción. Pero de repente, y debido a los nervios que se estaban apoderando de ella, resbaló y cayó hacia delante. Por suerte o por desgracia, Inuyasha se halló en medio de su trayectoria y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él. Pero eso no fue todo: sus labios se habían juntado en un accidental y tibio beso.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento y Kagome pudo percibir el brillo burlón en los de Inuyasha. Eso la hizo enfurecer, por lo que rápidamente trató de apartarse de él para ponerse de pie dándole golpes no muy fuertes en el pecho. Mas él, que se encontraba muy bien en esa situación, no pensaba en dejarla marchar y deslizó rápidamente sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

La sujetó fuertemente con sus manos y, dando un giro brusco para que a Kagome no le diese tiempo de reaccionar, la dejó bajo su cuerpo. Luego, con movimientos sutiles y suaves, intentó que ella respondiera a su beso. Movió los labios incitándola a abrir los suyos y relajó el peso de su cuerpo apoyándose sobre ella con suavidad, aunque sin dejarse caer por completo para no aplastarla. Pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por muy tentador y excitante que aquello resultase. No podía olvidar que era un estúpido, un egocéntrico, un idiota que le había hecho daño en el pasado... por dios, era un imbécil que besaba estupendamente bien.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando trató de recapacitar y buscó apartarse de él. Intentó moverse en vano, pues el peso de Inuyasha recaía sobre ella, aunque suavemente, con la suficiente intensidad como para que no pudiera levantarse. Quiso romper el beso, pero la tibieza de sus labios era tal, incluso sin corresponderle y manteniéndose como una fría piedra, que hacía que su corazón se encogiera de pena con sólo pensar en apartarse. ¿Pena? Por dios, ahora sí se estaba volviendo loca. Sentía pena por dejar de besar a Inuyasha Taisho. Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco. O no, debía corregir esa expresión: ella se había vuelto completamente loca.

Decidió entonces que, para lograr su objetivo, lo mejor era sorprenderlo. Colocó sus manos libres sobre su espalda y lo acarició con lentitud, subiendo y descendiendo hasta su cintura. Luego correspondió lentamente al beso y notó cómo él sonreía triunfante y se apretaba contra ella sutil pero sensualmente. Kagome, en su interior, rió a carcajadas. Ese idiota no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Justo cuando Inuyasha creía tenerla dominada y se disponía a ir un poco más allá, deslizando la mano por su muslo, sintió un profundo dolor en su nuca. Kagome le estaba tirando del cabello.

—Eres una bruja, ¿lo sabías? —gruñó, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios y tratando de deshacer su agarre.

—Sí, y si no te apartas será peor.

Un carraspeo llamó su atención desde las escaleras. Miroku sonreía divertido ante la escena mientras Sango, con el entrecejo fruncido, carraspeaba para hacer notar su presencia.

—Tardabais demasiado y decidimos venir a ver si Inuyasha había hecho alguna de las suyas. De saber que estabais tan bien, no hubiéramos subido. Pero chicos, podríais al menos haberos encerrado en el baño… o en tu habitación, primo.

Inuyasha se incorporó con una mueca burlona y Kagome, enfurecida, se sentó en el suelo y miró indignada a sus amigos alisándose la blusa y colocándose la falda.

—¿Bien? —gruñó Kagome enfadada—. ¡No estábamos bien! Este idiota...

—Claro, claro —Miroku soltó una carcajada—. Es un idiota.

—Disculpa que os molestáramos, querida —bromeó Sango.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais ahí? ―inquirió Inuyasha, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

―El suficiente para ver que os estabais divirtiendo… ¿verdad, Sango?

Todavía riéndose Sango y Miroku bajaron las escaleras dejándolos solos nuevamente. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

—No vuelvas a tocarme.

—Claro —respondió Inuyasha con ironía—. Discúlpeme, alteza, pero en la representación de la obra voy a tener que abrazarte, besarte y demás cosas. Creo que va a ser imposible que mantenga mis manos alejadas de ti, así que, ¿por qué no comenzar a practicar desde ahora mismo? —con aire bulón esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—Sólo en la obra —gruñó ella como respuesta—. En las demás situaciones procura mantenerte lejos, muy lejos de mí. ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto, su alteza —se burló él.

—Idiota.

Indignada, Kagome descendió las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha. Éste, por su parte, se detuvo un momento a pensar en cómo había cambiado aquella niña de mejillas coloradas. Había crecido y estaba, quizás, un tanto delgada, pero eso no le restaba atractivo. Tenía unas piernas hermosas, una cintura perfecta y pechos pequeños pero bien delineados. Era hermosa, muy hermosa. Justo el tipo de chica que le gustaba.

Bueno, el tipo de chica que le gustaba para llevarse a la cama y divertirse durante un tiempo. Aunque sospechaba, para su desgracia, que Kagome se lo iba a poner un tanto difícil. Pero no demasiado. Estaba seguro de que, con un poco de confianza en sí mismo y un tanto de labia, ella caería rendida a sus pies antes de que llegaran al estreno de la obra.

Ahora bien, debía planear perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Sospechaba que ella, si bien era inocente, podía llegar a ser realmente astuta. Y eso podía ser un auténtico peligro.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Seducción en el escenario.**

_Cuando juegas con el corazón de otra persona, es muy posible que tú también quedes atrapado en el interior del juego._

**Capítulo cuatro.**

—En la siguiente escena Inuyasha se acercará lentamente a ti y tú a él, tomará tu mano y se arrodillará para confesar su amor —decía Miroku desde la primera fila de sillones de los espectadores con un dedo apoyado en la sien—. Luego se levantará, besará tu mano y entrelazaréis vuestros dedos. Adelante, practiquemos esa escena y a continuación iremos con el diálogo restante.

Kagome se posicionó en su lugar, frente a Inuyasha, cada uno a un lado sobre el escenario. Ambos comenzaron a andar lentamente y Kagome, nerviosa, observó los ojos de Inuyasha. Era un magnífico actor, pensó, puesto que estos brillaban bajo la luz de los focos de una forma que jamás había visto; en ellos había amor, se dijo despectivamente, pero un amor ficticio aprendido de sus múltiples relaciones a lo largo de los años. Frunció el entrecejo levemente y, concentrada como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que estaba a un paso de la tabla del escenario que debían arreglar porque, rota, sobresalía un poco del suelo. Tropezó en ella, dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se preparó para chocar contra el suelo.

Esperó y esperó, pero el golpe no llegó. En cambio se encontró entre unos fuertes y musculosos brazos que habían amparado su caída, de manera que sólo se había hecho daño en el tobillo derecho. Le dolía un poco, pero esperaba que no fuese nada grave.

Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con el rostro burlón de Inuyasha.

—¿En qué diablos pensabas? ¿No recuerdas que ese listón de madera está roto y sobresale? —gruñó ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo.

—Estaba despistada.

—Tus despistes van a salirnos caros.

—¡Vete al diablo!

Miroku pasó entre los actores que se habían reunido alrededor de la chica y se arrodilló a su lado. La miró, preocupado y enojado a la vez, dispuesto a regañarla.

—¿Dónde tenías la cabeza? —preguntó—. No podemos permitirnos perder a la actriz principal.

—Oh, claro que puedes —respondió Kagome de mala gana—. Desde un principio te dije que Sango podía ocupar mi lugar y que yo haría perfectamente de la hermana celosa.

—De eso nada —Sango negó con la cabeza—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No —respondió levantándose.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy —intervino Miroku—. Buen trabajo, chicos.

Kagome recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida sin mediar palabra con nadie. Estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto un detalle tan tonto como el tablón del suelo de madera? Y lo que más la molestaba era que todo era culpa de Inuyasha. Si tan sólo él no fuese el actor principal o ella no tuviese que interpretar a la protagonista, todo sería más fácil.

Tan sólo llevaban tres días de ensayo con él, se dijo a sí misma, y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Kagome —la llamó Miroku—. Me gustaría que después de cenar pasaras por mi casa. Hay algunas escenas que quiero ensayar contigo e Inuyasha en particular.

—De acuerdo. Si no te molesta, le pediré a Sango que me acompañe.

La joven se marchó de allí con paso acelerado puesto que, si tenía que volver a ver la autosuficiente sonrisa perfecta de aquel idiota llamado Inuyasha, no podría controlarse y se lanzaría sobre él para arrancarle los ojos. Estaba enojada con él por tratarla como si fuese a convertirse en una más de sus conquistas, porque era obvio que eso pretendía, y consigo misma por dejar que su atractivo le afectara hasta el punto de hacerle perder la concentración en su trabajo. No comprendía cómo podía haber sido su amiga alguna vez (sí, de acuerdo, sólo eran unos niños por aquel entonces), ya que en todos los recuerdos que tenía él le causaba problemas. Las trenzas deshechas, vestidos manchados, zapatos perdidos, un pañuelo robado... su pañuelo preferido. Eso sí lo recordaba perfectamente, ya que él jamás se lo devolvió y eso la enfurecía incluso ahora, tantos años después.

En ocasiones se paraba a pensar en aquel día y se preguntaba cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Inuyasha jamás se hubiese mudado. También le gustaría saber a dónde había ido a parar su pañuelo, el único recuerdo que tenía de su abuela. ¿Lo abría tirado, roto, o incluso se lo habría regalado a otra chica?

Pensar en ello, a veces, le daba ganas de llorar. ¿Qué pensaría su abuela si supiera que se lo habían arrebatado?

—Es buena, pero necesita enamorarse —murmuró Inuyasha pensativamente recostándose en el sofá.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estoy pensando que quieres hacer —respondió Miroku mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Primero de todo, no sabes qué quiero hacer. Y segundo —el chico clavó los ojos en su primo—, si hiciera lo que tú crees que quiero hacer, ¿no conseguiríamos buenos resultados?

—Lo único que conseguirías sería destrozarle el corazón. Eres un libertino, Inuyasha, y ella una chica seria y honrada. No merece enamorarse de ti para que luego juegues con ella y la dejes tirada como a un trapo sucio.

—Vale, vale, no la enamoraré —añadió el chico resignado—. Pero al menos deja que me divierta, ¿sí?

—Con ella, no.

—Tonterías.

―No seas estúpido. Es obvio que se siente atraída por ti, así que no compliques aún más las cosas. Compórtate como un hombre y, si quieres desahogarte sexualmente, búscate a otra por ahí. El mar está lleno de peces.

Miroku le lanzó una mirada fulminante acompañando a sus palabras, pero Inuyasha ni siquiera se dio cuenta al estar repentinamente interesado en un programa que se emitía por televisión. Suspiró rendido ante el comportamiento de su amigo y miró su reloj, dándose cuenta de que Kagome estaba a punto de llegar. Entonces, llamaron a la puerta.

—Lo dicho. Ni se te ocurra intentarlo.

—Claro.

Miroku se dirigió a la entrada con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando realmente que su primo actuara decentemente. Ese chico le daba dolores de cabeza con su comportamiento.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Sango y Kagome, esbozó una sonrisa. Tras saludarlo, ambas entraron y se dirigieron hacia el salón.

—Bien, vamos a ensayar la escena de hoy —dijo Miroku mientras apartaba la pequeña mesa de cristal, dejando libre la parte central del salón—. Ya sabéis cómo es, así que adelante.

Kagome se situó a un lado, frente a Inuyasha, y lo observó atentamente tratando de ajustar su reticente semblante a la situación. Tenía que actuar bien, se dijo a sí misma, porque Miroku se lo merecía. Y por Sango. Por ellos dos.

Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando su amigo se interpuso entre ambos.

—Kagome, estás demasiado tensa, ¿puedes hacer el favor de relajarte?

Ella asintió y volvieron a comenzar.

Esta vez la chica decidió olvidar que el chico con el que actuaba era el estúpido y descortés Inuyasha. Se imaginó frente a un famoso de cine arrebatadoramente guapo y esbozó una leve sonrisa ante tan gratos pensamientos. Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó su mano y comenzó a recitar.

—Bella dama, siempre he sabido, desde el momento en que os conocí, que mi corazón no volvería a latir por otra que no fueseis vos. Ruego al cielo que me permita pediros a vuestro padre en matrimonio. Sé que me aceptará, no en vano os cuidaré y poseo bienes con los que garantizar vuestro buen nivel de vida, aunque de recibir una negativa me volvería completamente loco y podría cometer imprudencias de las que luego arrepentirme. Quiero que seáis mía, sólo mía, y que cada mañana al despertar os encuentre yaciendo entre las sábanas de mi cama, apoyada sobre mi torso, para poder besaros como si el diablo estuviese a punto de arrebatarme la vida a cada instante.

Cuando Inuyasha se levantó y depositó un suave beso en la mano de Kagome, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la joven supo que algo no estaba bien en su interior. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron peligrosamente, se puso nerviosa y un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Él seguía con la actuación y estaba a punto de entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, pero ella no se sentía capaz. Con brusquedad, retiró la mano y se la llevó al pecho mientras suspiraba de rabia cerrando los ojos.

—Mucho mejor, lástima que no hayas terminado la escena, Kagome. Hubiera quedado casi perfecto —exclamó Miroku lleno de contento.

Kagome sólo asintió mientras miraba a Sango, que sonreía, y notaba los ojos de Inuyasha clavados en ella.

—Es mejor que me vaya —dijo de pronto—. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer.

—Te acompaño, entonces. Miroku me comentó hace un momento que necesitaba hablar con Sango, y no puedo permitir que te vayas sola.

—¡No! —gritó Kagome, nerviosa—. Soy lo bastante mayor como para cuidarme por mí misma.

—Insisto. —Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero los ojos de Inuyasha eran firmes e insistentes, de manera que no consiguió reunir fuerzas para decirle que no.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se despedía de sus amigos y caminaba hacia la puerta lo más rápido posible.

—¡La dejo en tus manos, Inuyasha! —gritó Sango desde el salón.

El chico sonrió. No sabía lo bien que iba a estar con él.

―Pero si yo no le dije nada… ―murmuró Miroku cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado y miró a Sango a los ojos―. ¡Maldito estúpido!

―No sé qué piensas tú, Miroku, pero yo veo algo especial entre ellos. Tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación, pero, ¿no te parece que Inuyasha se está mostrando demasiado interesado en ella?

―No lo sé, Sango. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza. Y espero de todo corazón que no sea un juego. Ella no se lo merece.

―Yo también lo espero, Miroku. Porque si juega con ella… te aseguro que yo misma me encargaré de hacérselo pagar.

―¿Sabes? ―río él, acercándose a ella y abrazándola dulcemente―. Cuando te pones así me das miedo incluso a mí.

―Oh, es justo lo que quiero ―respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa―. Aunque sospecho que hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de temerme.

Miroku río a carcajadas ante tales palabras, pues era totalmente cierto. Cuando eran más jóvenes, Sango resultaba agresiva en exceso y siempre lo golpeaba por cualquier motivo, por lo cual había terminado por tenerle miedo. Pero, con el tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Ahora ya no la temía, sino que le encantaba provocarla. A veces incluso le gustaba que se pusiera celosa, pero eso raramente pasaba porque, de lo contrario, podría enfurecerse y romper con él.

Y eso, para él, sería el infierno. Ahora que había encontrado el verdadero amor no quería dejarlo escapar.


	6. Capítulo cinco

**Seducción en el escenario.**

_Cuando juegas con el corazón de otra persona, es muy posible que tú también quedes atrapado en el interior del juego._

**Capítulo cinco**

Kagome respiró nerviosa mientras trataba en vano de no prestarle atención al sujeto que la acompañaba. Su aire arrogante al caminar y las despampanantes sonrisas que esbozaba cada vez que se cruzaban con alguna mujer hermosa la estaban sacando de quicio. Jamás (al menos, no que ella recordara) se había sentido tan molesta por algo.

—¿Puedes dejar de flirtear con todas? —murmuró, molesta, cuando se detuvieron para cruzar la calle y el semáforo les cedió el paso.

—¿Te molesta no ser la única que reciba mis atenciones? —respondió él, buscando iniciar una pequeña pelea para divertirse un rato.

Estaba seguro de que las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor... o eso decían las parejas. Pero, por supuesto, ambos no eran pareja; un punto interesante que debía tener en cuenta. Simplemente diversión, nada más; conseguiría acostarse con ella y todo se habría terminado.

—Por supuesto que no —se defendió Kagome—. Pero a saber qué piensan los demás. ¿No puedes comportarte como un hombre normal y no como un conquistador imbécil?

—Mmmm, déjame que lo piense... —esbozó una enorme sonrisa al mirarla y añadió—: No.—Cada día te odio más.

—Discrepo.—¿Cómo...? —sorprendida, Kagome se giró y se le quedó mirando fijamente al tiempo que ambos se detenían—. Tú no estás dentro de mi mente para saber lo que pienso o dejo de pensar.

—Pero lo sé —Inuyasha sonrió complacido—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

—¿Qué...?

Sin embargo, Kagome no pudo terminar la pregunta que formulaban sus labios. Inuyasha la había tomado en brazos y, tras dedicar una amplia sonrisa cómplice a un grupo de jovencitas que pasaban, se deslizó en un viejo y oscuro callejón sin salida. Ella pataleó en su regazo tratando en vano de soltarse mientras le gritaba una y otra vez que la dejara en el suelo.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó por último antes de darse cuenta de que, por fin, sus pies rozaban tierra firme.

Las palabras se le agolparon en la garganta cuando, al levantar la vista, se encontró con sus brillantes ojos miel devorándola desafiantes. No, se dijo, no podía dejarse llevar por él, pero su mirada era demasiado tentadora. Debía recordar que lo odiaba, que era la persona a la que más detestaba en aquellos momentos...

Forcejeó para soltarse de su agarre, pues las manos de Inuyasha se cernían en torno a su cintura y la proximidad y el roce de sus cuerpos era un peligro que Kagome no quería correr. Pese a esto, con cada nuevo intento Inuyasha se aferraba más a ella y la pegaba más contra él. Cuando ella se detuvo para tomar aire, notó que ambos estaban totalmente pegados y gimió de horror.

Él estaba totalmente excitado, y ella podía sentirlo.—¿Sabes? Siempre estuve loco.

Y de pronto, sonrió y bajó la cabeza hacia ella. Kagome giró la suya con el fin de evitarlo, extendiendo las manos para apartar su rostro si fuera necesario. Inuyasha, soltando una carcajada, reaccionó rápidamente ante la situación. Tan pronto como Kagome notó que las manos del chico abandonaban su cintura, decidió echar a correr... pero no tuvo tiempo. Él la sujetó por un brazo, la acorraló contra la pared y luego sujetó sus manos por encima de su cabeza para que no pudiera golpearlo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y lo miró, petrificada. Él le devolvió la mirada con seriedad y se apretó contra ella buscando que se rindiera a sus encantos. Luego, acercó lentamente su rostro al de vez Kagome, todavía sorprendida por las reacciones que estaba experimentando (jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa y atraída físicamente por un chico) no se resistió. Cuando los labios de Inuyasha rozaron los suyos lentamente, incitándola con suavidad a corresponder al beso que él estaba a punto de regalarle, ella se derritió ante el cálido y dulce contacto. Con suavidad comenzó a corresponder al beso y se dejó llevar por el momento. Pensó que aquello estaba mal, muy mal, pero pronto apartó esa reflexión y decidió disfrutar de lo que la vida le otorgaba. De todas formas, sólo era un inocente beso… o no tan inocente. Pero lo importante es que le gustaba sentir la presión de otros labios sobre los suyos.

Aunque fuesen de aquel estúpido engreí ver que ella no oponía resistencia alguna, Inuyasha aflojó el agarre de sus manos hasta el punto de soltarlas y deslizar una por su cintura y la otra por la nuca con el fin de mantener el rostro de la chica pegado al suyo. Kagome, concentrada en el beso, posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y profundizaron el beso, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran y bailaran al son de sus deseos. Estaban perdidos en su propia burbuja y nada ni nadie podía entrar, no en aquel momento...

...hasta que una niña juguetona correteó en busca de la pelota que se le había escapado.—¡Ayumi! —una mujer corrió tras ella y, sobresaltados por el grito, Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron de un salto y se internaron en las sombras para esconderse.

Por suerte, la niña recogió la pelota y se fue luego de la mano de su madre, recibiendo una leve reprimenda. Ninguna de las dos se fijó en los dos jóvenes que respiraban con dificultad entre las sombras del callejón.

Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto perdieron a madre e hija de vista. Kagome se llevó las manos al pecho, donde su corazón latía con agitación, y dejó escapar un gritito ahogado cuando notó la mano de Inuyasha dirigiéndose desde su espalda hacia su trasero. Se giró bruscamente y le propinó una sonora bofetada; luego, se dirigió enfurecida hacia la salida del callejón, dispuesta a volver sola a casa.

Dios, había perdido el control de sí misma por completo. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que Inuyasha la besara? Ahora no sería capaz de olvidar las sensaciones que, por un momento, se habían refugiado en su interior.

Él soltó una leve carcajada apenas audible mientras observaba el contoneo de sus caderas y sus puños apretados. Le fascinaban las múltiples y tan opuestas reacciones que Kagome tenía frente a él: de repente estaba tensa y enfadada y, al segundo siguiente, dulce y flexible como una flor entre sus manos, dispuesta a darle todo cuanto poseía.

—¡Espera, Kagome! —le gritó divertido mientras introducía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¡Vete al diablo! —respondió ella acelerando el paso.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida cuando se hubo puesto a su altura. El rostro de Kagome estaba rojo (no sabía con certeza si era por la vergüenza o por la ira, pero estaba sumamente tierna así) y ella caminaba rápido, dando de vez en cuando algún traspiés.

Al verlo tan alegre, ella se enfadó todavía más y evitó mirarlo a la cara.—¿Sabes? —comentó Inuyasha de repente. Kagome se abstuvo de hablar y esperó a que él continuara, segura de que diría alguna barbaridad—. Deberías aprender a besar mejor.

Ella se quedó sin palabras y se detuvo en seco, mirándolo con la boca abierta. Al instante siguiente reaccionó, dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, Inuyasha fue más rápido esta vez y la sujetó antes de que su mano se estrellará contra su mejilla.

—¡Maldito y estúpido sinvergüenza! —gruñó ella, hecha una furia—. Eres un prepotente, un idiota, un...

—Y tú te enamorarás de este idiota, prepotente, maldito y estúpido sinvergüenza.

Ella se quedó callada sin saber qué la observó con la sonrisa más amplia que jamás había esbozado. Se sentía dichoso y no por el simple hecho de que Kagome se dejara engañar tan fácilmente, sino porque había algo más allí, entre ellos, que hacía que, sólo a veces, fuera incapaz de pensar.

La miró a los ojos y estalló en carcajadas.—¡Deberías haber visto tu cara ahora mismo, Kagome!

Ella se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía como una estúpida estando allí con él pues sabía que, en cierta forma, sus palabras podían convertirse en una amarga realidad tan pronto como él quisiera y ella fuese capaz de aceptar. Si no se había enamorado ya, recapacitó, aunque desechó posteriormente ese pensamiento y se dijo a sí misma que se alejaría de él todo lo posible; sólo mantendrían el contacto a través de la obra que debían ejecutar, y trataría de evitarlo en otras situaciones como, por ejemplo, la que estaban viviendo en aquel momento.

Pero, por un momento, su corazón había sufrido una descarga de rabia y dolor. No quiso preguntarse el motivo, sino que lo asoció únicamente al haber dejado escapar su orgullo por un beso momentáneo.

Clavó los ojos en él y, súbitamente, descubrió que verlo allí, riendo a carcajadas con tal alegría, la hacía sentirse con ganas de imitarlo. Quería ser capaz de reír junto a él, de poder estar con él... como cuando jugaban siendo niños.

De pronto, sonrió.—Eh, Inuyasha —lo llamó. Él dejó de reírse y la observó—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que llego antes que tú a mi casa.

—¿Apuestas, eh? —él lo pensó un momento—. ¿Cualquier cosa que yo quiera?

—Sí, excepto tonterías o locuras.

Kagome sabía que se estaba exponiendo y que su armadura de metal estaba a punto de caer. Él era mucho más rápido, de eso estaba segura... pero quería intentarlo; quería recuperar aquella infantil sensación de correr libremente con la única preocupación de ganarle a tu adversario.

Pero la preocupaba en cierta forma lo que él pudiera llegar a pedirle. Sabía muy bien que, para ambos, la concepción de "tontería" o "locura" era sumamente diferente. Para ella, enamorarse era una tonta locura; para él, lo sería únicamente el no llevarse a la cama a tantas mujeres como pudiera.

Por un momento, cuando él estaba a punto de hablar, se arrepintió de lo que le había propuesto.—Entonces, un beso.

Kagome lo miró durante unos segundos. Un beso.

Tampoco es que fuera tan grave, se dijo a sí misma, y de todas formas ya se habían besado. ¿Qué importaba? Se dijo a sí misma que podía ganar y que, con suerte, podría evitarlo.

Asintió, siendo consciente en lo más hondo de su corazón de que tendría que dárselo. No en vano, estaba segura, Inuyasha sería mucho más rápido que ella.

Pero pondría todo su empeño en intentar ganar.

Ambos se colocaron el uno al lado del otro y, cuando Kagome lo indicó, echaron a correr.

Tanto Inuyasha como ella se sintieron vivos, libres, y por un segundo se comportaron como los niños que, tiempo atrás, habían pasado los días corriendo como locos por el parque mientras se reían a carcajadas.


End file.
